1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a health care system using a communication line such as the Internet and, more particularly, to a meal information supply system for supplying advice on management of eating habits based on analyses of the contents of a meal taken by each user and a meal information supply service method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
There have been many people who are interested in daily meals for their health care and they make it a rule to minutely check and control calories of meals and kinds and the like of foods and nutritive elements they take.
Those people conventionally have the following difficulties in their health care.
For conventional management of information such as a total intake of calories and intake food groups, each individual requires laborious work of minutely checking a calorie intake from an individual meal. In order to analyze these information about a calorie of each meal and the like, therefore, special knowledge for minutely analyzing the contents of foods taken is required, which is also required for determining eating habits optimum for oneself based on information such as a total intake of calories and intake food groups, making such work difficult. Moreover, when eating out, although more and more stores have indication of calories these days, there still remain many stores which fail to indicate information such as a calorie of a meal and food materials, so that total management of eating habits is very difficult.
Thus, management of eating habits has been conventionally difficult and laborious and there are many people who have unbalanced eating habits to contribute to an increase in the number of people who are of overweight or malnutrition and the number of health troubles such as cerebral infraction due to supernutrition. Under these circumstances, management of eating habits of each individual is an urgent need.